


brockhampton hate group

by nicehcuse



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, dear mf lord thats so many characters LMAO, love u bh kith kith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: this isn't actually a brockhampton hate group it's a brockhampton gc fic just imagine the title is their gc name okay thank you





	brockhampton hate group

**Author's Note:**

> this is all comedic please don't come for my throat thank you :*

ian: anyone got a pair of headphones

ciaran: what happened to urs

ian: matt hid them as a prank and forgot about it and sat on them

matt: :|

ciaran: dumb fuck

joba: i have some :)

ian: thank you king

joba: :)

ian: :)

ashlan: what the fuck is going on in here

matt: :o)

ashlan: yea cause you’re all clowns

matt: :o(

hk: did we ever get secret santa figured out

matt: no but whoever does ian’s get him some headphones

ian: get matt a brain

matt: :o(

ciaran: stop ppl are gonna start thinking ur in icp

matt: am i not

ashlan: did matt just ask if he’s part of insane clown posse

ian: this groupchat gotta die

hk: what about secret santa

ian: santa gotta die too

ciaran: holy fuck he’s gonna kill santa clause

joba: :(

matt: :o(*

_ashlan left_


End file.
